


Mabon: Benny

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Mabon - Freeform, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-03
Updated: 1999-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny opens himself to Ray while the maple leaves drift down.  Originally posted 8/27/97. This poem is a sequel toMabon: Ray.





	Mabon: Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

He fills me  
With his seed,  
As bountiful  
As the harvest.  


The Goddess is good.  
She has blessed me  
With health and wealth,  
Given me strength  
To please this lover,  
This Son of Italy.  


So sensuous,  
With eyes of green,  
As deep as the forest.  
A mouth that lures me  
To its pleasures.  
Long, slender fingers  
Driving me mad...  
His body, so graceful,  
Long limbs twining  
As his manhood rams home.  


He is warm,  
Like the earth,  
And rich-smelling.  
His body  
Is my food  
As I eat  
Up every morsel.  
I drink of his bounty.  


And now, I lie here,  
Stomach hugging  
The Mother's bosom,  
Looking up  
At pristine blue  
From my bed  
Of crackling scarlet  
And gleaming gold.  
Maple leaves...  
Of course!  


He is in me now,  
Strong hands bruising  
As I gasp his name.  
He is like the harvest,  
Fruitful and wild,  
Brightly-colored and  
Tasting divine.  


I spill out my seed  
As he fills me  
With his own,  
Planting his love  
Deep within me.  


He kisses me tenderly.  



End file.
